The Camping Trip
by 00Firefly
Summary: Cuddles books a camping trip for week.. Will Flaky and Flippy's Relationship Blossom, or crash down before their eyes? Will the great outdoors get the best of everybody? Read to find out! Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**YAY seccond story up today! woot woot im ona roll, and my Tod wAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADED ON MOTHERS DAYYY but my bro in law wount let me use his compppp, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The group of happy tree friends made there way deeper into the Forrest, twigs crunching, birds chirping, the sound of a near by rapid. All sounds that Flaky jumped for. "S-someone please r-remind m-me w-whose bright f-frikken idea w-was?" Wept a nervous red head.<p>

The blonde looked down and sighed. "Sorry Flaky I just thought that a week long camping trip might make us bond more..." The entire crowd stopped in their tracks, staring in disbelief at the blond.

"What?" The blonds girlfriend screeched. "Cuddles you said Two days!" grabbing a hold of his shirt she continued. "I am going to kill you! If my manicure gets ruined! Do you hear me!"

Cuddles gulped loudly and nodded. "I'm sorry guys but I booked the cabins for a week, the deal was one night, a week or a month... Be glad I didn't pay for the month." he said as he rubbed the back of his head and reached for his girlfriends hand. She hesitated but held his hand as well.

"Guys I see this as a great opportunity to meet some new people and have some fun for a week, just the six of us! What do you say?" said Flippy. Everyone groaned and Flak punched him. "I'm a great naturalist, I should l-"

"NO!" Petunia and Handy protested. "Um... I mean no thank you Flippy, I mean seeing as you have... Evil... I don't wanna take the risk." Petunia said, fixing her flower and applying hand sanitizer.

Flippy growled and pretended to bark, scaring Flaky. "S-stop, d-d-dogs are s-scary..." Giggles scoffed.

"Flaky your afraid of every animal except porcupines... You need to see a doctor." Said Giggles expecting a laugh from her friend. "Aw come on..."

Cuddles sighed once they passed the big tree. "I feel like we've passed this tree tons of times..." He mumbled to himself. Unlucky for him Flaky caught what he had said and panicked.

"O-oh my w-were l-lost a-and w-were gonna be h-here forever a-and... A-and..." The redhead's tears stared rolling down her eyes. After awhile of crying she hiccuped, getting scared once more. Only to be comforted by the warm loving arms of her crush, Flippy, the war vet.

"No Flaky I was kidding! Look there's the log cabins! Finally!" Cuddles pointed out. There was about five or so cabins, picnic benches, a stream nearby, a bonfire pit, and tons of people hanging around.

"Hi!" Said a way to perky sounding blond lady. "I'm Stacy, welcome to our campground number 1234. You must be Cuddles and friends." Cuddles nodded and she smiled. "Okay right this way."

She led them to the cabin closet to the stream, handing Cuddles the key she skipped off without another word. "Well she was... Nice?" Cuddles questioned as he put the key in the lock.

When he opened the door a cloud of dust hit their faces, making them cough and Petunia hyperventilate. Handy tried calming his girlfriend down but ended up growling in frustration, due to lack of arms.

"Well, I've slept in worse." Flippy stated with a nervous chuckle. Flaky punched him and broke out crying. "No it's okay Flaky, its only a week.." Flippy patted her head and they called left side. Petunia and Handy called Right and Cuddles and Giggles got stuck on the couch.  
><strong><br>**


	2. Too Hot For Being Inside

**Well my loyal readers! Im back!  
>I was grounded like for 5 days for breaking something and finally got my laptop back so more updates, and also ITS SUMMER<br>! and im moving... again :/ sometime next month but oh well, for now more updates YAY LOL enjoy :D  
>(P.s the whole flaky bathing suit situation thing happen to me like last weekend)<strong>

* * *

><p>The happy tree friends lay bored on the floor, except Petunia (of course) who was off cleaning a different part of the cabin. "So, what should we do now?" asked an already bored Cuddles. Everyone sighed with no clue on what to do.<p>

"It's Hot!" Giggles randomly shouted as she fanned herself. Beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. "I'm serious if it doesn't cool off I might melt."

Flippy nodded in agreement before finally speaking. "Come on guys our cabin is basically two feet away from the stream how bad could it be?"

"Horrible!" Shouted a stressed Petunia from the kitchen. "There could be bugs, or dirt, oh my gosh maybe both. Nope not going."

Cuddles laughed and quickly retorted. "Then have fun with the ghost who haunts this cabin!"

On the mention of the word ghost the redhead froze. And after hearing haunting she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Flippy ran his hand threw her hair in an attempt to calm her down and to everyone's surprise succeeded.

"Okay everyone, who is going to the stream... Bathing suits and meets me outside in five minutes." Cuddles yelled as he ran to his bathroom.

Everyone rushed to their rooms in an effort to beat Cuddles. Well everyone but Handy, who had decided to say with girlfriend. He ran a nub threw her hair and kissed her cheek. "Why don't you want to go swimming?" He asked, sounding a bit upset. Petunia sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Have you seen this place? It's a total pigsty. I think I should stay behind and you know, clean." Handy raised an eyebrow to his girl and she sighed. "I just don't want to go, I've never been swimming with anyone but you and my family, I always feel awkward."

Handy chuckled and (tried) wrapping a nub around her shoulder. "Pet (his nickname for her XD) I know that but this are our closest friends we are talking about, come on just for fun." Petunia hesitated at first but then nodded. "Yes now go get dressed!" He said, hugging her.

"OH MY GOSH! Flaky! WHAT are you wearing?" Giggles shouted in horror. Flaky looked down at her tank top and swim trunks and gave her a questing look.

"Um swim trunks and a tank top?" Giggles rolled her eyes, "Wait here!" She said quickly. Flaky turned to Cuddles who just shrugged and turned his attention back to Flippy."Okay come with me." Giggles said grabbing her hand. Flaky let out a whimper and followed behind.

"What the HECKFACE are you thinking Flakes!" Flaky clueless shrugged making Giggles sigh. "Flak you like Flippy right?" She nodded. "And you want him to notice you right?" Flaky nodded again and opened. Her mouth to speak. But was cut off by Giggles. "Then change into this!" Giggles handed Flaky the bikini, who threw it on the floor in disgust.

"Giggles that are gross, it's like walking around in underwear!" Flaky shouted. "Would you rather swim in underwear?" Giggles asked, Flaky shaking her head. "Good then go; come on it's for Flippy. Flaky sighed and headed in the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile

Flippy banged his head on the table in frustration. "Dude chill out, it's not that hard to ask a girl out, are you sure your not the girl in the relationship?" Flippy glared at Cuddles for his comment who in turn apologized.

"You just have no idea what it's like, that's why I don't want to, you see Evil, kind of sort of don't like her and if I ever flip near her." Flippy just shook his head and slammed it once more.

"Its gonna get better, trust me." Flippy just rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair, as did Cuddles. (I guess you know where this is going ;$)

"You sure about t-this? I-I feel over exposed, could I-I at least wear s-some pants or s-something?" Giggles sigh and handed Flaky a pair of short shorts. "I-I was t-thinking of some thing a b-" Giggles gave a dirty glare and Flaky put them on. "Happy!" Giggles nodded happily.

"Come on lets go show Flippy." Flaky's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she clung on to the wall for dear life. "NO!" She screamed in protest. Giggles sighed and grabbed her legs.

Flaky felt her fingers slipping as she tried to hang on but failed epically because on a matter on seconds she was sent flying across the room. "Ow! You see what you do Giggles!" She shouted. Giggles scoffed. "What I did? If you would just been a good girl this wouldn't have happened."

Flaky rolled her eyes and stood up, helping Giggles up as well. "Now, let's go show Flippy, and no protesting." Flaky sighed and followed calmly behind Giggles.

"You mean, if I Flip out here they won't come back to life?" Cuddles shook his head. "Oh yea were in the f-f-f" Flippy, the first one to notice, and fall off his chair. He Was Awe-Struck when he saw her.

"Dude is you alright." Flippy nodded and pointed towards Flaky and Giggles direction. Cuddles, having a completely different reaction to the "situation", ran toward his cousin and hugged her. "You look so pretty little cous." Flaky smiled and nodded thank you.

Flippy, on the other hand was thinking of things to say as complements. He walked up to Flaky and started babbling like an idiot. "Y-You look R-really, um, just um, wow." He chuckled nervously and placed his hand behind his head. "Wow."

Flaky giggled and blushed while Giggles squeaked childishly. "Come on let's go." Cuddles said taking Giggles hand. They all followed behind, racing out the door to see who would jump in first. Cuddles, was first; Followed by Giggles and Flaky, who were thrown in by Flippy; then Flippy and finally Handy. Petunia had decided to sit on the edge.

"Flippy is g-gonna get I-it; this w-water's to c-c-cold." Giggles Whispered to Flaky, taking a seat next to Petunia. Flaky giggled and took a seat next to her. The boys, being the only ones in the water decided to get out as well.

"Nice I-idea Cuddles, now we are a-all g-gonna freeze t-to d-death." Shivered Flippy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I g-got a b-netter one, w-we could g-go inside and c-change, and since I-it's getting d-dark r-roast some marshmallows and m-maybe a quick game of t-truth or d-dare!" Cuddles suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked ;D but anyways<strong>

**Ohh no, The gang is gonna play some truth or dare. This should be fun ;) Leave me those comments: D**


End file.
